Confessions Of Love
by Dreamvirus
Summary: Netto and Enzan have feelings for each other but they are too afraid to admit it. But an outbreak of viruses might just be what they need to tell each other. NettoxEnzan YAOI! Lemon in Chapter 3
1. Feeling The Love

Disclaimer: Chill out ok? This is my first time. I don't own Rockman, Megaman, Superman, Spider-man(Although I wish I did), or any other men so leave me alone. This is a NettoxEnzan story. Not a fan? Then get out now. Lemon is involved in the final chapter, which is three.

Enzan sat at his desk. He was bored to hell. He hadn't had any action for a month since an outbreak of viruses caused by a group of pranksters. He easily put an end to it. But he wish right about now that he even had that happen a few times.

"Enzan-sama," Blues said as he reviewed some files. "We have another small outbreak of viruses. Netto-kun and Rockman are going to take care of it. Shall we assist?"

Enzan felt his heart skip a beat. Netto was going. The one thing he liked about being a net-saver besides the action and his fight for justice was working together with Netto. He never let on, but secretly, he had a crush on the brunette boy.

"Enzan-sama?" Blues asked as he watched his operator daydream. He had his suspicions about why, but kept them to himself. It seemed…. out of order to ask about his master's thoughts.

"Blues, send Netto an email. Tell him that I'll be joining him on the mission." Enzan sat up in his chair and straightened his shirt. He wanted to look his best. He stood up and grabbed his PET. 'This will be the day,' Enzan said to himself, although he wasn't quite sure if his day would ever come. He hated being shy about his emotions. He wanted to just tell Netto how he felt about him and face his rejection. At least then he could say he had tried. But he had never been known to have an emotional outburst, and besides, he was sure that Netto liked the redheaded girl Meiru.

About That Same Time Where Netto Was….

Hikari Netto sat on Meiru's bed and listened to her rant on about something. He wasn't sure why he was here. He didn't like this girl at all. She was very low on the friend status and she was always thinking of new ways to get Netto to notice her. How dense did she think he was? If he felt the same way, he would have said something by now. But he didn't feel any sort of emotional feelings for this girl. He was more interested in his partner on the work force.

"Netto-kun," Rockman said, interrupting his thoughts. "A virus outbreak has been reported near here. Its small, but it could spread. We should go and stop it. I've sent an email to Blues and he's already said that he and Enzan will also be there." Rockman knew his brother better than anyone else. Everyone thought his girlfriend was Meiru, but he knew that Enzan was the object of his desire. Netto was just afraid to admit his feelings.

"Rockman, where is the outbreak?" Netto asked.

"Electopia Square."

"Lets go."

Meiru waved goodbye as Netto left to Electopia. Netto put his PET in his pocket and raced to the Metro. He was glad he had time to think. He knew Enzan could easily stop the virus outbreak, but he just wanted to be next to him, if only for a while. He only felt right when Enzan was near. He truly cared for the boy, but knew that Enzan probably had other things on his mind besides love, especially if it was for him. But he still wanted to let Enzan know just how he felt. He would feel better to get a straight up rejection from his love than to keep his feelings bottled up inside. But he felt that today was the day he could share his true feelings with Enzan. He had hope, as always. But he also hoped that rejection wouldn't completely crush him. He wanted Enzan to have feelings for him too. But if he didn't, that wouldn't stop Netto from loving the boy til the day he died.

As Netto and Enzan headed towards their destinations, they both had feelings of hope. They felt that this was their day. The day they could share their love with each other. They had their fears, but they knew that they had to do it. Thy had to make their confessions.


	2. The Discoveries

Author's Note: There will be a small bit of BluesxRockman, but it's just to move the story along a bit. Remember, the next chapter has some…. lemons!

"Blues! Transmission!" Enzan cried as he jacked his navi into the net. Blues appeared inside of Jomon Electronics, where a group of viruses were causing a problem.

"No need to rush Blues," Enzan said. "Take your time. I want to savor this victory, because it's probably the last one in another long while."

"Roger," Blues said. Enzan wasn't focusing on the battle. He was watching the Metroline for his love to appear. He could already see his brown hair moving in the wind, his smooth, soft skin that he longed to feel, and his face that made Enzan want to just go up and kiss it without a second though. He once saw Netto cry, and his face looked so beautiful. He wanted to go hold the boy close to him and tell him it would be ok, but then again, what if Netto figured out his secret? Enzan felt himself getting hard on thinking about this.

"Enzan-sama," Blues said. "I know its not my place to ask, but do you love Netto?"

Enzan looked at his crimson navi and said, "Yes Blues. I am in love with Netto. And man it feels good to get that off of my chest. But…. how did you know?"

Blues sliced another virus and smiled. "Because I love Rockman, and we share our secrets with each other. We've even had sex before. And Rockman told me he thought our ops were in love."

Enzan froze. Did Netto love him back? Was it possible that the boy he had longed to hold wanted to hold him too? Just the thought made Enzan harder. He wanted to see Netto so badly now.

Metroline

Netto sat in his seat. He was so excited about seeing Enzan, he hadn't even ordered the free lunch he got for being a net-saver. He wanted to feel the boy, to hug him, and he wanted to have Enzan love him back. He also wanted Enzan to be his first time. He wanted Enzan, and only Enzan, to steal his virginity from him.

"Netto-kun, you love Enzan, don't you?" Rockman said suddenly, but quietly so nobody else would hear.

"Rockman, how did you know how I felt about Enzan?" Netto asked.

"Because I date his navi. Every night after you two go to bed, Blues and me jack ourselves into the net to see each other. And we know what happens before we tell each other we loved each other, and when you and Enzan started acting that way, we knew. In case you're wondering, I'm not a virgin anymore. Blues took mine and I took his. I think Enzan loves you Netto-kun."

Netto suddenly felt excited. Enzan may love him too? Did that mean that perhaps all his fantasies might become realities soon? He had to find out the truth.

Netto climbed out of the Metroline Station and immediately spotted Enzan near Jomon. His stomach was flipping as he approached the boy. Enzan signaled for him to jack in.

"Rockman! Transmission!" Netto said as his navi went to Cyberspace.

Cyberspace

Blues smiled as his boyfriend was sent to be near him. Rockman smiled back and said so the ops couldn't hear, "Did you tell them?"

Blues nodded and said, "So? Do they feel the love for each other?"

"Yep! Now all they need is some time."

Real World

Enzan was fighting with himself on if he should or shouldn't just pop up the question. He wondered if Netto was having a similar conflict. They didn't talk. The silence made Enzan uncomfortable. He thought, 'Maybe it wasn't my day.'

Cyberspace

Rockman looked at their net-ops and told Blues, "They need some help. Blues, ask Enzan for a firesword."

Enzan quickly sent Blues the chip. Rockman got a Blackbomb chip and set it near their net ops.

"The resulting explosion will help out!" Rockman said as Blues smiled.

"You're so smart Rock. That's another reason I love you."

Rockman smiled back and sighed as he thought about Blues.

Real World

A small quake shook the real world. Netto got a wink from Rockman. Is this some sort of plan? Netto asked as he tried to keep his balance. Then he lost his footing. He grabbed onto Enzan as he fell. H landed right on top of the blue-eyed boy, and he could feel his erection poking through his pants.

"Enzan…. I love you," Netto said before he could stop himself. He stared deeply into Enzan's eyes. His love let a tear run down his face. "I love you too Netto-kun." They locked in a long, passionate kiss.

Cyberspace

Both the navis smiled. "Alright!"

Real World

The boys broke and stood up. The viruses were gone. They were all alone together.

"Come with me Netto," Enzan said as he took the boy's hand. "Lets go to my house."

Netto silently thanked Rockman as he was lead away from Electopia and to the home of his love. It was a dream come true.

REMEMBER: NEXT CHAPTER HAS LEMONY YAOI! GET READY GUYS!


	3. The Lemony Hardcore Chapter

OK This is it! The lemon chapter. Shout out to Rose for making me do it now. All hail the supreme ruler!

Chapter Three!

Enzan led Netto to his home. He locked the door behind him. Netto put his PET on the nearby table by Enzans, and the navis went to Rockman's homepage.

Enzan once again kissed Netto's lips and locked tongues with the boy. Netto put him hands behind Enzan and began rubbing his back. He slowly pulled off Enzan's shirt and red jacket. Enzan rubbed Netto's vest and pulled it off. Netto took of his shirt and the boys fell onto Enzan's couch. Enzan was on top. Netto loved every minute of their kiss. He reached behind Enzan once again and slowly pulled down his pants. Enzan let out a moan of excitement as Netto's hands rubbed his ass.

"Are you ready for this?" Enzan asked as he stripped off his clothing and stood completely exposed to his lover. Netto took off his pants and nodded.

"I've dreamed about this moment for a long time," Netto said. Enzan sat on the couch and invited Netto over. Netto sat between his legs and began sucking his arousal. Enzan let out a long moan as Netto's warm mouth covered his hardness.

"Netto! It feels so good! Ahhh please give me more!"

Netto began sucking faster and faster. Enzan grabbed the boy's head. He screamed as he erupted right into his lover's mouth. When he looked down he saw that Netto had taken it all in.

Netto backed up from his lover. Enzan kissed him and moved his hand from Netto's chest down to his arousal. He began working it as fast as he could. Netto gasped as he grabbed Enzan.

"Oh Enzan! I think I'm going to….ahhhh I'm spraying!" Indeed, a thick stream of Netto's juices flowed and hit Enzan's chest.

Enzan smiled and said, "And now, my dear Netto, I want to enter your body, and leave my mark inside."

Netto was forced down onto the floor. He blushed as Enzan lifted his legs. Enzan thought the look of Netto's face was so cute. The brunette was making a soft whimpering sound and blushing hard. He looked frightened.

"Don't worry my lover," Enzan said as his hard arousal began pushing the boy's ass. He went the full length into Netto, causing the boy to give out a squeal. For the first time in his life, Netto felt like he was complete. Enzan began working his boyfriend slowly at first, but then picked up the pace. They were both approaching a climax.

At the same time, they cried, "Here it comes!" Enzan climaxed deep inside of Netto. Netto sprayed Enzan again. They thumped to the floor and locked in a kiss again. They knew that they were both a mess. Luckily, Enzan's dad had to work for the whole day and wouldn't be back until tomarrow night, giving the boys the rest of this night.

"Enzan, I love you," Netto said as they broke. His eyelids were heavy. The boy drifted into a sound sleep.

Enzan got them some covers and put his arm around the boy. "I love you too Netto." Then, he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
